<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heated seconds by P1CKL3L1CK3R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729131">heated seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1CKL3L1CK3R/pseuds/P1CKL3L1CK3R'>P1CKL3L1CK3R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, THEY ARE IN LOVE P LE A S E, Vanilla, bottom shuichi supremacy, follow succi saihara on twitter, oh my god they're so soft i love them, saihoshi - Freeform, sobs, soft fic, top Ryoma pls top Ryoma is best Ryoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1CKL3L1CK3R/pseuds/P1CKL3L1CK3R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma and Shuichi have been together for awhile at this point in time, Shuichi has always wanted to be more intimate with Ryoma but wanted to give him some time before he asked.<br/>that night he figured it would be the perfect time to bring up the topic</p><p>(TW: mentions of old self harm scars &amp; mention of sexual trauma)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshi Ryoma &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heated seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh my GOD i've been meaning to write a saihoshi smut for the longest time now holy shit i love them so much i</p><p>half of this is just me pulling shit out of my ass since most of this was written around 3am through 6 please spare me </p><p>this is my first vanilla smut fic so i tried to make it as soft as i could possibly get it but that's really hard considering most of the stuff i write is overstimulation but yaw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryoma and Shuichi, two people you’d never expect to be huddled together in each other’s arms eating popcorn while watching a barbie movie on the couch at 12 am.
</p><p>
 “this movie is stupid Shuichi why are we watching it” Ryoma scoffed, batting an eye at Shuichi who was still completely focused on the movie. “that’s kind of the whole point Ryoma…it’s stupid but I still somehow find it comedically pleasing” Shuichi explained in a soft tone, shuffling around a bit to get more comfortable on his spot on the couch. Ryoma rolled his eyes as he gently rested his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, making a low audible groan of annoyance. “Ryoma lighten up its not that bad…” Shuichi giggled- flicking the shorter man’s nose playfully. “yeah, I know Shuichi…I’m just tired” he responded while wrapping an arm around Shuichi’s waist, burying his face in the emo’s chest. Shuichi found the way Ryoma acted at times like these quite entertaining, he was able to mess around with him without getting a lecture on how it was childish to act that way at his age. Shuichi made a small chuckle at whatever was happening on screen as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his own mouth- catching Ryoma’s attention in the process. “hey slow down Shuichi or you’re gonna choke on it…” Ryoma spoke in a concerned tone, putting his hand on Shuichis’ while maintaining eye contact with him, Shuichi let out a light laugh, he was quite giggly when it came to Ryoma telling him these type of things, “alright I’m sorry babe…want a piece?” Shuichi offered with a tired smile, holding out his hand with a singular piece of popcorn for Ryoma to take. Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows before shrugging, taking the small piece from Shuichi and plopping it in his mouth, just that small action made Shuichi feel tingly, a wide smile appearing on his face. “what are you smiling about?” Ryoma asked, wiping a small crumb of popcorn off Shuichi’s cheek, “oh nothing…I just really enjoy being with you Ryoma…” Shuichi spoke in a low tone, resting his head on top of Ryomas’ as he continued to stare at the screen, Ryoma felt his cheeks flush pink when Shuichi said those words. “…why? How can a <em>murderer</em> like me bring such comfort to someone like you Shuichi…explain that to me” as always Ryoma kept bringing up his past to Shuichi as if he hasn’t changed a bit from his old self. 
</p><p>
“it doesn’t matter Ryoma…I think everyone deserves a chance at love weather they’re a murderer or not…that goes for you too Ryoma…” Shuichi pressed his lips against Ryoma’s forehead, a soft smile appearing on the smaller man’s face. “god Shuichi…you’re too nice really…especially to someone like me” he mumbled in a…rather sad tone yet feeling slight comfort by Shuichi’s warmth. “Ryoma…understand that I love you for the person you became…I don’t care if you murdered an entire mafia I actually think that’s kind of cool…” Shuichi thought he was saying the right words but that ended up just annoying Ryoma, “you think its…cool that I had to murder an entire mafia because of the guilt that I held that told me to avenge my family…my girlfriend…you think that’s cool Shuichi?” Ryoma spoke in a rather stern tone, with clear anger being heard in his voice. “no, I didn’t mean it like that! I just mean the fact that you were able to…never mind I’m sorry…” <em>shit</em> Shuichi felt bad now bringing up the topic. ” that wasn’t the point but…Ryoma…” Shuichi moved Ryoma on his back- almost letting the popcorn bowl fall onto the floor but was caught by the blanket, he climbed on top of the smaller man looking directly into his eyes. “ I love you for…<em>you</em> Ryoma…it doesn’t matter if you’re a murderer or not- you’ve changed from that…you’re still the Ryoma I know that likes cats…the Ryoma that even offered to date someone like me in the first place.” Shuichi gently spoke, keeping a soft gaze locked onto Ryoma while caressing Ryoma’s cheek with his hand- sending the smaller man under him into a flustered state, but even then Ryoma stayed silent. “Shuichi…I love you so much…those words probably don’t mean much coming from me but- “Ryoma got cut off and was instantly caught by surprise. Shuichi gently pressed his lips against Ryomas’ and pulled him into a soft yet comforting kiss, staying like that for a few seconds before pulling away, their eyes completely locked onto one another. “that’s the thing Ryoma…it does mean a lot- you’re my everything Ryoma and nothing can change that…It’s my decision to stay with you Ryoma because I genuinely love you…if anything I’m more confused on why you’re dating <em>me</em>…” Shuichi let out a forced chuckle after saying that, tucking his own hair behind his ear. God those words ment so much more to Ryoma than Shuichi could ever imagine, “…then in that case…the same goes for you Shuichi…” Ryoma quickly sat up- moving close to Shuichi to the point their noses were touching, “Shuichi you’re an absolute angel…or at least that’s how I see you in my eyes…you’re perfect in my eyes too…nothing will change that Shuichi…” Ryoma finally spoke, pulling Shuichi into a soft and gentle hug to comfort the taller boy the best he could. Shuichi could feel a familiar feeling of warmth build up in his chest…oh how he loved it when him and Ryoma opened up to each other like this…tonight Shuichi had thought long and hard about something…he wanted to show Ryoma just how much he loved him in a different way that night...but wanted to make sure he was comfortable with it first. 
</p><p>
“Ryoma can I ask you something?” Shuichi said- pulling away from the hug to look at Ryoma in the eyes again. “anything Shuichi…whats on your mind?” Ryoma responded with a small grin. Shuichi gulped- feeling his heartbeat get faster by the second, “Ryoma…we don’t have to if you don’t want to but I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I think I want to take this relationship to the next level…” Shuichi spoke in a low- soft tone as he moved Ryoma’s hand to his own cheek, his eyes half lidded as he continued to keep his gaze gently locked onto Ryoma. “you…what?” Ryoma looked at Shuichi with wide eyes...having an idea on what Shuichi might want to try out. Shuichi drooped his eyebrows while still maintaining an innocent stare on Ryoma. 
</p><p>
“I…want to have <em>sex</em> with you Ryoma…of course we don’t have to if…”
</p><p>
 Shuichi stopped his thought- getting too flustered to even continue the sentence, “no just forget it I’m sorry I even asked in the first pla-“Ryoma shushed Shuichi with his finger, making Shuichi’s face flush completely red. “Shuichi…no I’m glad you asked its just…if you want to try it out you have to promise to have me take full authority of the situation…it’s an interesting act to do with your partner to bring each other closer but…that was ruined for me because of time I spent in prison…” He admitted sounding mildly hesitant, Shuichi’s eyes widened with realization, covering his mouth while slowly shaking his head, feeling tears build up in his eyes. 
</p><p>
“oh no Ryoma…i-im so sorry that happened to you…I’m really sorry for asking we don’t have to I’m- “ 
</p><p>
“I’m not finished Shuichi.”
</p><p>
 Ryoma stated with an assertive tone, “I didn’t say I was fully against the idea I just implied that if I were to be the sub in that situation then I would get…if I were to say I would get uncomfortable it would just be an understatement…” those words shot through Shuichi like an arrow, making a small nod as he rubbed his eyes. “I understand Ryoma…well lucky for you I wouldn’t mind being submissive…Ryoma I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with but…” Shuichi moved back from Ryoma to the other side of the couch, slowly spreading his legs. “my body is yours Ryoma…do as you please…I trust and give you full authority to do whatever you want to me…just…make it hurt…” he chuckled with a lustful stare, god Ryoma wouldn’t want anything less, this was his ideal situation with anyone if he ever planned doing an act such as this. Ryoma looked at Shuichi with wide eyes- turning his gaze to the remote and turning off the TV as quickly as he could. “lets…take this upstairs…” Ryoma spoke, sitting up from the couch while patting himself down. “as you wish…” Shuichi gave Ryoma a small comforting smile as he followed the shorter man upstairs, making it to their bedroom and watching Ryoma lock the door behind them, placing himself on the bed as he saw Ryoma get prepped by setting the mood, LED lights turned red- lighting a candle while putting on a playlist of slow jazz…it was all perfect.
</p><p>
 “now…where were we…” Ryoma sat on the bed next to Shuichi, “you said your body was mine…correct?” Ryoma asked a rhetorical question but either way Shuichi quickly nodded, “good…” Ryoma started off by rubbing Shuichi’s thigh, slowly but surely making it to the inner thigh just to tease the taller man, he could feel Shuichi’s breath get heavier as he climbed on top of him, letting Shuichi sink into the mattress as he trailed his hand up Shuichi’s button up shirt. “a-ah wait Ryoma let me…” Shuichi let out a tired chuckle as he unbuttoned his shirt for him, throwing it across the room as he adjusted his head to sink into a pillow for comfort. Ryoma took a second to admire his body, he thought Shuichi’s muffin top was adorable. “oh my god Shuichi you’re…so handsome” Ryoma mumbled, leaning down and kissing his abdomen. Shuichi felt his face heat up, “t-thank you Ryoma…” Shuichi spoke in almost a whisper as he looked away from Ryoma. “oh…don’t get embarrassed Shuichi…I think the fact that you’re chubby- Its adorable…” he chuckled, planting more kisses around Shuichi’s stomach- making Shuichi’s face flush red. “R-Ryoma you don’t…have to…do that” Shuichi stayed silent after that, Ryoma being accepting of his body type made Shuichi more than happy. 
</p><p>
“I want you to understand how much I appreciate your physical appearance Shuichi…everything from your personality to your body Is perfect…” Ryoma whispered, moving his hand towards Shuichis’ and intertwining their fingers, those words ment so much to Shuichi. “…Ryoma you’re too sweet…” Shuichi cooed, brushing his thumb over Ryoma’s finger. Ryoma just looked up at him with a small nod as he continued to get to work, starting to slowly rub in between Shuichi’s thighs making him squirm underneath Ryoma, one hand rubbing against his thigh as one trailed its way up to Shuichi’s chest, giving one side a small squeeze as he brushed a finger over one of his nipples ever so slightly, making Shuichi release a small whimper. “R…Ryoma” Shuichi said as if he was out of breath, closing his eyes to focus on the tingly feeling he got when Ryoma touched him like that. “you…like that” Ryoma asked, not to sound seductive but to make sure that he was pleasuring Shuichi correctly, the taller man responded with a slight nod as he felt his pants tighten around his crotch. “please keep touching my chest like that…” he whispered under his breath, his eyes turning half lidded, Ryoma gave Shuichi a soft smile- moving his body upwards to where he was kneeing Shuichi’s crotch and letting his hands explore his chest. “like…this?” he asked tilting his head as he gave Shuichi’s pectorals a squeeze, Shuichi let out a light moan- immediately catching Ryoma’s attention…woah. “y-yes please just like that…” he spoke in a breathy voice, slightly tugging onto the sheets. Ryoma gulped as he continued with his actions, grinding his knee in between Shuichi’s legs as he flicked- teased, and ran a nail through the slit of Shuichi’s pecs, Shuichi bit his lip to prevent any other noises coming from him as he shuffled underneath Ryoma, his nipples felt so numb yet so <em>good</em> at the same time as Ryoma continued running his fingers all over them. 
</p><p>
Ryoma noticed the swelling building up in Shuichi’s pants, he batted an eye at Shuichi- pausing his actions and moving his hands away from his chest, Shuichi let out a long-frustrated groan, missing the feeling of Ryoma’s hands on his chest. “why’d you…stop?” he whimpered. “are you just going to act like you don’t have a…y’know” Ryoma brushed his hand over Shuichi’s bulge earning a small gasp from him. “o-oh! sorry I didn’t even notice heh…” he was lying, he just wanted Ryoma to point it out himself. “uhuh sure you didn’t” Ryoma rolled his eyes, slowly taking off Shuichi’s pants and just leaving him in boxers. “h-hey…” Shuichi spoke nervously, “hm?” Ryoma responded in the same tone- spreading Shuichi’s legs so he could get a better view of him. “it’s not fair if I’m the only one almost completely nude!” he pouted, crossing his arms to show his annoyance. “alright fine jeez” Ryoma chuckled, taking off his leather jacket- soon taking off his shirt, then pants, until they were both in their boxers. “the beanie stays on during sex” Ryoma mentioned, throwing the pieces of clothing in the pile with Shuichis’. “alright fine…it looks cute on you anyways” Shuichi cooed with a wide smile, Ryoma rolled his eyes again- this time with a light giggle escaping his lips. Ryoma focused his gaze onto his crotch, slightly rubbing his tent to see what reaction he could get out of Shuichi, and oh a reaction he got, Shuichi let out a soft moan- feeling himself twitch at the gentle touch. Ryoma grinned, Shuichi really did let him do whatever he wanted, he slightly pulled down Shuichi’s boxers and watched his dick spring out- Shuichi let out a low hiss as he felt the cold air surround his cock. 
</p><p>
But Ryoma’s attention was focused on something else
</p><p>
Old scars on Shuichi’s thighs
</p><p>
Seeing those hurt Ryoma a lot
</p><p>
“hey Shuichi…” Ryoma ran a finger over Shuichi’s old scars, resting his head between his thighs, when Shuichi felt Ryoma’s hand trail itself down his thigh- the memories came back to him…oh the guilt he felt. “oh…those” Shuichi mumbled, sounding quite hesitant to continue the conversation. Ryoma took it upon himself to just kiss his thigh- every single scar to show Shuichi he was beautiful no matter what, “I’m…so proud of you Shuichi…” he whispered with a few tears running down his face- Shuichi would’ve sobbed then and there if they weren’t in the middle of the devil’s deed. “oh, Ryoma I love you so much…” Shuichi’s voice cracked during that sentence, obviously getting really emotional. “you went through so much baby…I’m so happy you’re still with me here today…even then you still look so handsome…” he kept the same tone as he continued to trail kissed down to his inner thigh. Shuichi let out a breathy whimper, he loved Ryoma more than he could ever imagine. 
</p><p>
“hey, is it…ok to touch you there?” he asked- softly setting his hand on Shuichi’s shaft. Shuichi nodded, “like I said Ryoma…my body is yours” he repeated once more, putting one arm behind the pillow and the other next to his hip- slightly gripping the sheets, Ryoma nodded again, brushing his hand over the vein on Shuichi’s cock- trailing itself to the tip and brushing his index finger over his slit, sending a shiver up Shuichi’s spine. Shuichi’s breathing got heavier- each pant becoming more frequent than the last as Ryoma positioned and ran his hand up and down Shuichi’s dick. He wrapped his hand around the tip of Shuichi, pressing his thumb against the slit as he continued to roughly stroke him, using the foreskin to his advantage. Shuichi slightly arced his back, a soft moan escaping his lips as Ryoma continued with his actions. “o-oh god Ryoma…just like that…please…” Shuichi pleaded- ever so slightly bucking his hips upwards at this feeling of pleasure building up in him, Ryoma didn’t pay attention to Shuichi’s cries but instead continued to please Shuichi in the only way he knew how, Ryoma ran his tounge along the underside of Shuichi’s cock- making sure to sink his tounge around the vein- knowing that’s where a good spot was, even then he was still stroking Shuichi as fast as his hands could go. 
</p><p>
“a-ah f-fuck Ryoma please…” Shuichi let out one amplified moan as he tugged onto the sheets, Ryoma was doing gods work at this point. “please what? You’re gonna have to tell me what you want for me to do anything Shuichi…or have you forgotten that you surrendered your body to me?” Ryoma was having too much fun with this, and boy was this hot as hell to Shuichi, feeling his dick twitch with excitement once Ryoma finished his sentence. Ryoma however scoffed at that little action, “jeez kid you’re really getting turned on by every little thing aren’t you? Tch…as expected from a virgin…” Ryoma teased, Shuichi would’ve argued with him but was cut off by his own moan once more as Ryoma pressed his tounge against the tip of Shuichi’s cock, swirling his tounge around it. Shuichi felt his knees lock in place as the heat between them grew hotter and hotter by the second, “g-god…ah…hah” Shuichi bit his lip again, his toes curling at the satisfaction he got when Ryoma sucked him off like this. Shuichi tried to restrain himself the best he could, but it all felt just so good for him…the atmosphere of the room made it even better for him to enjoy this the best he could. “GAH! F-fuck…ah….hah” Shuichi moaned out again as he felt Ryoma press a finger against his entrance, swirling his finger around it as he sped up the pace on how fast he was stroking him, Shuichi was almost ripping the sheets on how hard he was pulling them. “AH- R-RYOMA- w…wait just a second p-please- hgnh…” Shuichi felt a boiling warmth build up in his abdomen, knowing what feeling was yet to come if Ryoma continued at this rate. Ryoma did exactly that, he stopped pleasuring Shuichi to check up on the taller man, “hey is everything alright?” he asked in a concerned tone, his eyebrows drooped and everything. “y…yeah…hah…” Shuichi took a few seconds to catch his breath as his dick continued to twitch for attention. “ah…I just needed a second Ryoma I’m fine I…really want to continue…” Shuichi practically wheezed that sentence out, turning around vertically- moving off his back as he threw his boxers off so he was fully nude. “Shuichi I’m not going to put it in you just yet” Ryoma scowled, running a hand through his hair before fully adjusting his beanie again. Shuichi frowned, moving onto his back again as he puffed up his cheeks, “…please?” Shuichi asked innocently with a lustful swirl filling his eyes.
</p><p>
 “no…you haven’t pleased me yet Shuichi…” Ryoma opened his legs for Shuichi, the taller man tilted his head, “o-oh yeah…sorry” Shuichi chuckled, slowly getting up and leaning down to where his head was between Ryoma’s legs. Shuichi slowly pulled Ryoma’s boxers off- watching his dick flop right in front of him, a small gasp coming from Shuichi as he observed his size. <em>Its huge!</em> Shuichi thought to himself, he wouldn’t bring up his size infront of Ryoma though, he seems like the type of person who would be uncomfortable talking about their own size. Shuichi has never sucked anybody off before so this was…new to him, he’d try and remember what Ryoma did to him and would repeat those actions, starting off by wrapping his hand around his length and pressing his thumb against the tip, <em>it flinched!</em> Shuichi was fairly proud of himself for making it throb for a split second, Ryoma let out a long sigh, throwing his head back while closing his eyes. Shuichi took It upon himself to start off by licking the tip of his dick, something Ryoma certainly didn’t expect by a long shot, Shuichi took a deep breath, pressing his lips against the tip as he slowly took it into his mouth, letting Ryoma’s cock feel the warmth, wet feeling of the inside of his mouth. Ryoma’s breath hitched, slightly biting his lip, “s-shit…you’re doing better than I expected” Ryoma huffed, covering his mouth after saying those words. Shuichi’s eyes lit up, now he was determined, slowly yet surely taking it all in his mouth before he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he shivered at that feeling yet continued to take it until he was balls deep. 
</p><p>
Shuichi exhaled as he finally got started, slowly bobbing his head while tightly holding onto his own thumb, heard somewhere it makes your gag reflex go away so he prayed to god that it would work this time around. Shuichi continued to bob his head, slowly picking up the pace the more time passed. Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows, reaching down running a hand through Shuichi’s hair, “use your tounge…” he demanded- Shuichi frowned again but nodded at his request, now this time he was sure to pleasure Ryoma correctly! He ran his tounge around the foreskin as he pressed his own uvula against the slit of Ryoma’s cock, at this point Shuichi was struggling, holding onto his thumb as tight as he could. Shuichi decided that swirling his tounge around might be a good idea, making sure to brush slightly over the veins- feeling his own saliva drip from his mouth yet still tried so hard to keep up the pace, running his tounge on the underside of Ryoma’s cock in a rhythmic pattern- oh god here comes the gag reflex, the second Shuichi lost grip of his thumb he immediately started to choke, taking Ryoma’s length out of his mouth with a loud and wet pop as he brought his lips off the tip of his cock, starting to violently cough afterwards.
</p><p>
 After Shuichi was done, he looked up at Ryoma- he wasn’t fazed…oh. “hey, Shuichi you ok?” Ryoma asked, softly rubbing Shuichi’s cheek- genuinely worried for his partner. “d…did I do a good job?” Shuichi looked up at Ryoma when he asked that question, pressing his own hand against Ryomas’ as he used the other hand to wipe his mouth. “if I’m being honest…it wasn’t necessarily the worst nor the best…but you did a fairly well job Shuichi I’m proud of you…” Ryoma gave him a gentle smile as he watched Shuichi’s cheeks heat up, he liked this praise a lot. “thank you Ryoma” he giggled with his eyes half lidded, snuggling his cheek against Ryoma’s hand. “now…didn’t you want me to put it in you…or am I missing something” another rhetorical question but Ryoma loved seeing Shuichi’s reactions to these, Shuichi blinked, “o-oh yeah…” he let the memory of Ryoma pressing his finger against his hole replay in his mind like a movie, moving away from Ryoma as he plopped himself back onto the mattress, yet again sinking in. “does this answer your question?” Shuichi let out a tired chuckle as he spread his legs and moved his knees to his chest in a rather quick manner, “…I guess it does” Ryoma responded, more than unsure while he scratched the back of his head. “Ryoma…” Shuichi said his name in a breathy- seductive manner, catching the shorter man’s attention.
</p><p>
 Ryoma was rather nervous himself but he really wanted to make Shuichi feel good…Ryoma reached into the dresser for a small clear bottle of lube and a condom, closing the dresser and starting to get prepped, letting the liquid-like substance drip onto his fingers. “hey Shuichi…tell me if this hurts or not…” Ryoma mentioned before pressing his middle finger up against Shuichi, slowly pushing it in. Shuichi nodded with a long exhale escaping him as he felt Ryoma’s finger enter him, Ryoma’s fingers were…small but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel anything at all, he entered a 2nd finger…still…Shuichi hardly felt anything, he uncomfortably shuffled around- trying to get Ryoma to push his fingers deeper into him, it was when he entered a third finger when Shuichi started to feel tingly. “Ryoma…” Shuichi’s voice remained rather shaky when his lover was stretching him out, moving his fingers in and out of Shuichi until he started to move his fingers in a rhythmic scissoring pattern to stretch him out even more- accidentally hitting a spot in Shuichi he didn’t even know you could feel pleasure from. “f-fucking g-god…right there Ryoma…it feels so good right there…” he softly moaned, his hand turning into a fist as he held onto the sheets. Ryoma tilted his head, “wait- right here?” he curled his fingers- roughly pressing them against the part inside Shuichi that strangely hypnotized him. “YES- p-please fucking god…right there…” Shuichi closed his eyes shut, the feeling of Ryoma’s fingers do wonders to the inside of him sent something to the equivalent of electrical shocks through his entire body. Shuichi kept squirming around at this feeling of pure bliss that kept building up in him every time Ryoma would ram his fingers into that one spot. “hah- a-ah oh god please I-I’m gonna…” Shuichi’s words were breathy yet still you could hear his lustful desires through his gentle tone, Ryoma paused again, taking his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. “I haven’t even put it in yet Shuichi…” Ryoma clicked his tounge in disappointment. “I would expect someone like you to last longer” he spoke in a rather monotone voice as he opened the condom, throwing the wrapper on the floor and letting himself slide into it, getting some lube and stroking himself before he climbed on top of Shuichi again, keeping a strong and dark glaze on the taller man. 
</p><p>
“tell me when you want to stop ok?” Ryoma mumbled as he aligned himself with Shuichi’s entrance, Shuichi nodded, eagerly rolling his hips to try and create petty friction between them. Ryoma positioned himself to where Shuichi’s legs were fully spread- holding onto his thigh, Ryoma took a deep breath as he slowly started to enter Shuichi, feeling the warmth of his insides surrounding his dick. Shuichi made a long uncomfortable groan as a shock of pain went through his entire body, “ah- wait Ryoma stop for a second…” Shuichi winced, feeling his legs tremble once Ryoma stopped pushing himself in. “I know it hurts right now but…you’ll get used to it Shuichi just trust me you’ll start feeling better soon…especially since you’re doing it with someone you love…” Ryoma reassured the taller man, leaning in and giving Shuichi a small comforting kiss on the lips, they stayed like that for a few minutes just passionately kissing one another until Shuichi got used to the feeling, resting his arms on Ryoma’s shoulders as his knees locked in place. “Ryoma…I think I’m ready now…just please be gentle…” Shuichi was hesitant to say those last few words, it was true that he was a machoist but he would save that for another night…he wanted to take it nice an slow…just for Ryoma. 
</p><p>
The smaller man gave him a slight nod, planting a gentle kiss on Shuichi’s neck as he pushed himself even deeper into Shuichi, making him whimper at the slight pain but…it started slowly going away after a bit…being replaced with the feeling of gratification. Shuichi felt his breath hitch, the feeling of Ryoma pushing his cock inside of him still stung to Shuichi but…in a good way, feeling his own dick throb once Ryoma was balls deep inside of him. Ryoma let out a long exhale, god Shuichi felt amazing…the way he tightened around him was memorizing…the way he could feel Shuichi throb around him from the inside- he could get addicted to this feeling. “Shuichi…can I start moving?” He asked in a breathy tone, the emo gave him a small nod, his eyes filling with just pure lust. “please…do what you want to me Ryoma” Shuichi spoke in a higher pitch once he finished saying those words, Ryoma made a huge gulp, rolling his hips back and then in again, keeping an incredibly slow pace just for Shuichi. The only thing that could be heard from the room was the playlist that Ryoma put on and slight rocking on the bed, along with the slight slapping of skin from both of their bodies colliding with one of each other, but even then they kept a comfortable silence between them, both of the men heavily breathing as they continued with the devil’s deed.
</p><p>
"you…hgh…holding up ok Shuichi?” Ryoma asked the emo as he continued to slowly move himself in and out of him. “a-ah…y-yeah it feels- ngh…. really nice…” Shuichi responds sounding as if he was out of breath- the feeling from the bottom half of his body started to intensify once Ryoma started moving, and it felt<em> amazing</em>. “okay…” it was a relief to hear those words, he would feel awful if Shuichi wasn’t enjoying this. Ryoma made another strong gulp as he eased himself out of Shuichi again- keeping up the same pace and only ever so slightly speeding up, it would take him a small bit before he’d get to borderline thrusting territory, but even at that insanely slow pace Shuichi would find himself enjoying this more than he thought he would. 
</p><p>
Shuichi left his mouth slightly ajar; his body was still somewhat tense as Ryoma continued moving, with his fingers burying themselves in the sheets as his toes completely curled in complete bliss. Shuichi’s cock practically begged for attention, constantly twitching at any small movement Ryoma made. “g-god…ah…could you-f-fuck…speed up?” Shuichi whimpered, slightly arching his back as his eyes closed shut- trying to focus more on the pleasure he was feeling to make this moment even better. “as you wish…” Ryoma held his breath, pressing his knee tightly into the sheets as he practically started pumping his hips back and forth inside of Shuichi, still resisting from the urge to start railing him then and there…but Ryoma wanted to be gentle with Shuichi…he was still not fully thrusting inside Shuichi yet- to let the taller man get used to the sudden picked up pace. Shuichi threw his head back- constricting himself around Ryoma as he let out a long high-pitched moan, almost sounding like a gasp. Ryoma felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when he heard Shuichi release that noise, “d…does that feel good?” he asked, sounding surprised that someone like Shuichi could even make a moan like that. “y-yes god please keep doing that…” he mewled out in between other breathy pants and groans that was escaping his lips. Ryoma gave a verbal response, he wanted to constantly keep checking up on the boy before he’d continue any further, giving him a small nod as he continued at the pace he was going at before he asked the question. He leaned his body downwards to get a better angle, making Shuichi tremble at the sudden position change.
</p><p>
 Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from making any noises it all just felt way too…if he said it felt good then it would be an understatement… extraordinary would be the right word, soft mumbles and moans kept escaping the taller man’s lips, only fueling Ryoma’s urge to continue fucking Shuichi under him. Shuichi let out one intense groan as he felt Ryoma’s cock brush against his prostate- sending a shock of pleasure throughout his entire body. “t-there oh god Ryoma right there!” he moaned out, practically tearing the sheets off as he felt his eyes get watery at this mind-numbing feeling, fully arching his back with his ahoge springing up. Ryoma moved his hand over to Shuichi’s cheek, wiping away the slight tears in his eyes with a small smile appearing on his face, “hey Shuichi…I love you so much…your body- everything about you is just perfect…” Ryoma mumbled, Shuichi slowly opened his eyes to create small eye contact between them, “i-I love you too Ryoma…so much…” he sniffled, moving his other hand to Ryomas’, pulling it away from his thigh and just tightly holding onto it, intertwining their fingers. Ryoma pulled Shuichi in for a small kiss on the lips, both of the men closing their eyes- Shuichi wasn’t prepared for Ryoma’s next move…he was way too absorbed in the small action happening above his shoulders. Ryoma roughly bucked his hips forward- pressing himself up and hard right against Shuichi’s prostate, holding onto Shuichi’s hand tightly as he deepened the kiss.
</p><p>
Shuichi practically let out a scream but was vaguely muffled by the kiss, feeling his entire body jolt upwards with his cock throbbing uncontrollably after that sudden action. “R-Ryoma!...god please- fuck…” Shuichi couldn’t even get words out at that point, pulling away from Ryoma with a string of saliva connecting the two in some way. “oh!..my apologies if I went a little rough there…it wasn’t my intent…” Ryoma apologized respectfully as he kept eye contact with Shuichi. “no! it’s not that I didn’t like it…trust me it’s the exact opposite…you make me feel…so good Ryoma” Shuichi admitted- sounding quite hesitant saying those words. “it was just u-unexpected but…please…keep going…” he mumbled- in almost a whisper tone as he threw his head back. Ryoma made yet another verbal response, kissing Shuichi’s jawline as he slowly rocked his hips- still ever so slightly brushing over Shuichi’s prostate. Shuichi squirmed underneath him, frequent moans would come from him every time Ryoma entered him again- he felt as if he was on cloud 9. He bit his lip, rolling his hips- practically begging for Ryoma to go faster, but alas he never did. He let out one exasperated groan, “Ryoma…p-please go faster-NGH!” Shuichi was cut off- Ryoma found his Adams apple after a few minutes of kissing and trailing bitemarks from his neck all the way down to his neckbone. “you’re…sensitive here aren’t you?” this was the last question Ryoma would ask for awhile, Shuichi gave him a small nod before finally catching onto what Ryoma was doing…that sly basterd…”alright good to know…” Ryoma felt himself grin devilishly as he sunk his teeth into that spot- at the same time gently pressing against his prostate once more as he heard Shuichi let out a hitched moan.
</p><p>
 “g-god Ryoma! you’re making me lose it…” he cried out, using all the strength he had in one arm to continue holding onto his lover’s hand. Shuichi was light headed- even his vision was turning foggy as he felt Ryoma’s warm breath press against his neck, “i-I ngh…I l-love you so much Ryoma h-holy shit…” tears of pleasure were streaming down Shuichi’s face, even though they were going slow it still felt mind numbingly good for Shuichi, “I love you too Shuichi- god I love you so much…” Ryoma’s thrusts were turning more erratic as they continued, biting down on Shuichi’s neck bone as he continued to gently- yet rapidly push himself repeatedly into Shuichi, with each thrust perfectly landing on Shuichi’s good spot. Shuichi was honestly on the brim of passing out, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head as he felt a tight hot feeling build up in his abdomen, he violently jerked his hips forward as Ryoma roughly slammed into him. “o-oh fuck! Ryoma please i-I’m gonna- f-fuck…” Shuichi once again was at a loss for words, sniffling as he gripped on tightly to the sheets. “S-Shuichi…god you feel amazing- I-I love you so much…” Ryoma struggled to get words out, slowing down after Shuichi’s loud cry of bliss, his gut felt tense, heating up second by second as he continued- practically almost going feral. Shuichi bit his lip and quickly pulled Ryoma in, roughly pressing his lips against the shorter mans to muffle his own unstable moans, as always Ryoma let him do as he pleased, it wasn’t long before Shuichi immediately got tense, going into a state of nirvana as he let out one long moan of ecstasy, throwing his head back so Ryoma was sinking his teeth into his neck as he felt a warm liquidly substance shoot from his cock.
</p><p>
The feeling of Shuichi’s tight insides around his dick once the taller man orgasmed intensified, Ryoma rocked his hips forward with a hard thrust- making a low groan as he felt his mind get foggy once he climaxed, biting onto Shuichi’s neck so hard that it pierced his skin, slightly seeing blood get drawn from the area. Shuichi was at his peak, shaking as he tried to recover from that feeling, “ah…hah….Ryoma…” he practically wheezed out, removing his hand from his lovers’ as he put his arm on his forehead, “i…think I’m gonna pass out…” he blinked a few times after saying those words, Ryoma however was still trying to convalesce after what happened, slowly pulling out of Shuichi with his eyes half lidded, pulling off the condom and throwing it to the side as he let himself collapse on top of his lover. “god same…you did amazing Shuichi” Ryoma complimented, pulling away Shuichi’s arm as he turned himself to face the emo with a soft expression, “t-thank you…that felt surprisingly good considering it was my first time doing something like that with another person other than myself…” Shuichi chuckled, he turned his back away from Ryoma, grabbing a tissue off the nightstand as he continued to clean himself up. “I haven’t felt that good in…who knows how long…” the taller man mentioned, throwing the tissue away as he turned to face Ryoma- pulling him into a warm and gentle hug. “I’m glad I was able to assist with your needs tonight Shuichi…I’m always here for you y’know” Ryoma spoke in a lighter tone than usual as he pulled a blanket over the two men. “yeah…thank you Ryoma…” Shuichi pressed his lips against Ryoma’s forehead, closing his eyes to get comfortable with the smaller man. “anytime Shuichi…I love you” he mumbled in a barely audible tone, pressing yet another gentle kiss upon Shuichi’s neck.
</p><p>
 “I love you too…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>